


That Night, In Your Room

by belleathrone



Series: We Are Not Friends [1]
Category: Captain Nobody - Dean Pitchford
Genre: M/M, but they're rivals, ends up with this ship, read this book for school, they don't even have scenes together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleathrone/pseuds/belleathrone
Summary: Sending home a drunk Chris was more...entertaining than Reggie would have thought.
Relationships: Chris Newman/Reggie Ratner
Series: We Are Not Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871962





	That Night, In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> I wished I wrote this two in a better light and I shall one day! But for now, this is what I came up with.

"Since when have we been friends?" A drunken Chris mutters as Reggie lays him on the bed. On Chris's bed. In Chris's house. He never knew the day would come that Reggie could even enter his house.

"Never said anything about being friends." Reggie replied and smirked as he propped Chris's legs on the bed. Little Newt entered Chris's room, bringing in the glass of water Reggie asked for.

"Thanks, lil' man. You can go back to sleep now." Reggie smiled at Newt as Chris squinted at the friendly exchange. Chris still could not understand how the two of them could befriend each other somehow. He's going to have to get use to it though.

Newt smiled at him before casting a worried glance towards Chris. Chris wanted to reach out to squeeze Newt's shoulder to tell him not to worry but in the same time, wanted to hide himself under the covers of his bed. He can't believe that his little brother has to see him drunk and in a state of disaster like this. Why did he ever agreed to go to the after party?

Reggie noticed the conflicted look on Chris's face and looked back towards Newt. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly when he sense that he must be in the middle of something only siblings would know off. 

"Are you okay, Chris?" Newt asked softly as he took a step closer towards the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris replied and gave Newt a loop-side grin, well he hoped it was a loop-side grin because he felt as if his lips curved up into a grimace.

Newt nodded and looked up at Reggie. "Take care of him." He stated before hugging his brother and walking out of the room and swinging the door close quietly.

Reggie and Chris was left in the brightly lit bedroom. "Turn the lights off," Chris groaned and covered his eyes using the back of his hand. "And you can leave, I'm fine."

Reggie rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of the bed, holding out the water bottle. "Not leaving until you drink this water and change your clothes."

Chris groaned yet again and rolled over to his side, his back facing Reggie. But Reggie was adamant to help Chris so he placed the water bottle by the bedside table and pulled at Chris's side to turn him back around. He succeeds and Chris sighs before removing his arm.

"Fine!" Chris stated and took the water bottle. While Chris was busy with that, Reggie glanced at his watch to see that it was around 1 in the morning. He would drive himself back home but driving to the next town at this time wouldn't be worth it. He looked at Chris with a sheepish smile and Chris squinted his eyes at that. "What?" Chris asked.

"Can I crash here until the morning, it's quite late and my home is far...so..."

Chris glanced at his alarm clock before nodding. "Yeah, sure man, whatever." He then placed the bottle back by his bedside table before hovering his legs over the side of his bed and sits up just beside Reggie. Chris winces as he felt his head ache from the movement. Reggie pulled Chris back by a shoulder when Chris threatened to lean forward. "I'm truly fucked tomorrow," He says and Reggie chuckles.

"Not good at handling alcohol, huh, Newman?" 

Chris scoffs but didn't answer and points towards his closet, "You will just have to make do with the extra blanket and pillow I have."

Reggie made sure that Chris was sitting up-right before releasing his hold and walking over to the closet. He looked around before spotting a blanket pilled up on a pillow up at the left corner of the closet. He took them and figured that he should at least wash-up a little and turned to ask Chris where the bathroom is. But words got stuck in his throat when he witness Chris struggling to pull his shirt over his head and ends up tangling his arms with his shirt in the process.

Reggie holds his laugh but small snickers still escaped. He is sure to wake Chris's whole family up if he laughs. "You need help, man?" He finally asks as he place down the blanket and pillow on the floor near the bed.

"No, I can do this myself," Chris answers and continues to struggle. Reggie tried grabbing at the ends to pull but Chris pulled away. They ended up in a tug of war situation for quite a while before Chris pulls back so hard that he leaned back down on the bed, Reggie followed after him and his shirt ended up ripping into half. 

Reggie was laying on Chris's chest and he could smell the cologne that Chris was wearing. He blinks, remembering that Chris is drunk and he doesn't want to be a _weirdo_ by sniffing up his chest. Reggie huffed and pushed himself up using his hands, he smiles as he looks down at Chris, who's face could now be seen through the material that was teared in half. "Seriously dude, I could've helped."

"Didn't need it," Chris stubbornly says and throws his shirt over the end of his bed. "You better replace that with a new one."

Reggie was going to argue but then Chris clumsily sits back up and curves his arm around Reggie's waist. Reggie's eyes widened as Chris's face leans near towards his, their lips almost touching. Reggie gently pushes at Chris's chest, "Um..."

Chris chuckles as the arms around Reggie's waist loosened. He had a loopside grin as his eyes roamed over every inch of Reggie's face. "You know...you look quite handsome tonight."

Reggie widens his eyes, his arms that was pushing at Chris's chest froze. But then he remembers about wanting to find the bathroom. "Bathroom!" Reggie says abruptly and successfully removes himself from Chris's grip.

Chris squints before pointing to his left side of the wall, "I think it's beside my room."

Reggie nods before quickly exiting Chris's room, heart rapidly beating.

* * *

Nothing weird happened after that since Chris was sleeping when he entered back the room. Reggie didn't bother asking for any spare clothes and slept beside Chris's bed, on the floor with what he was wearing. The next morning however, he woke up with gentle hands firmly gripping his neck while swaying his head form side to side. His eyes open and squints at a blurry face in front of his face.

He groans. "Chris..." And grips both wrists to Chris's hand. "Sleep..." He adds and closes his eyes again. Chris chuckles and sways Reggie's head again. 

"Wake up, it's close to noon. You've been sleeping comfortably enough," Chris says and releases his hold of Reggie's neck. Reggie was quiet for awhile before he realized what Chris has said. He widened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room.

Weirdly enough, he was on the bed now and the blanket and pillow that he used wasn't beside the bed anymore. He moved his eyes to watch Chris, now standing by his closet and searching through it, he was wearing shorts and a grey sleeveless shirt.

"I need to thank you for bringing me home, Newt kinda explain his side of the story to me. I figured it was already late at night, so that's why you slept over." Chris walked towards him and handed him a set of clothes and a towel. "Wash up, get breakfast and go home, or you can head home now since your phone has been ringing a lot in the morning. It was vibrating and you were moving a lot because of it so I placed on the bedside table."

Reggie stared at Chris, dumbfounded. There was a lot of things that was racing through his mind; why was he on the bed? Did Chris remember anything from last night? His mom and dad must be so worried right now. Fuck, can sleeping over be a regular thing? His felt a gentle heat crawl up his cheeks when he realizes how Chris woke him up just now.

His phone vibrated and his attention went to his phone on the bedside table, 'mom' was brightly lit on the screen. It was a call from his mom. He looked back towards Chris. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Chris chuckled and placed the pile on his bed. "Text her so you'll save the shouting for later." He turns and walks towards the door.

"Chris!" Reggie calls out unexpectedly and Chris turns to face him. "Did you...remember anything from last night?"

Chris smirked. "Not at all, but if this is about you sleeping on my bed, you don't have to worry. You looked uncomfortable on the ground so I moved you to the bed," He says before walking out with the smirk still intact.

Reggie sighs and falls back onto the bed while grabbing his phone. He disconnected the call and sent his mom a text before sighing again and blushing over the memory of last night. Shit, what is wrong with him? 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is going on Reg, you're just worrying to much. And yes, of course sleeping over at Chris's can be a regular thing ;)


End file.
